Reading Between the Lines
by A Slayer In The TARDIS
Summary: Yukari, a high school 3rd year and an aspiring writer, is forced to do a school project on, unfortunately, Souma Shigure. With her disrespectful attitude, and secret she can't know, can she survive a week with him? NOT ShigurexOC! Akigure! OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Between the Lines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or it's wonderful characters. -sob-**

**A/N: If it wasn't so late at night, I'd make this longer. But it is, so I won't. Sorry. By the way, this is my first FB fic so bear with me, okay?**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter One, Part One.**

"Job Shadowing," Mr. Miyamoto repeated the words he had written on the chalkboard moments before.

_Critical Skills._

That was the class name. Not just any class though, a _mandatory_ class. A class where you learn how to properly fill out your resume, act appropriately for an interview, and discover the know how of your future career.

_Just a weird name for job etiquette if you ask me_, Nakamura Yukari thought to herself. Unfortunately her opinion didn't matter, nor did any students where their teacher was concerned. All that matter was this project, 'job shadowing' as they called it. Grabbing the paper that had been passed back to her, she studied the title and groaned at the sight of the big blank spaces next to the tiny questions.

"Is there a problem Nakamura-san?" the teacher asked, mustering up an authoritative glare.

"No," she mumbled back, sinking in her desk.

Holding his glare only a few more seconds, he turned back to the black board and began to write again. "Now you will each be required to find a person in your chosen career field and follow their actions for one week. In this week you will be excused from your classes. That being said, your information must be _thorough_ and the man or woman you chose to shadow will fill out the second page of your packet confirming this. They may choose to be present when you share you're completed project. They **do not** count as a visual aid, though. This will be half of your final grade for this class so it is _**not**_ something to blow off."

Yukari glanced back at the first page of the thick packet.

**How has the field evolved—past, present, and looking into the future?**

**What do you do? Who do you work with? What do you like best about your job?**

**What kind of personal traits, interests, and styles match this job?**

**What is the basic education and training required for entry to professional levels?**

And so on and so forth...blah, blah, blah.

_Why exactly do we need to do this again?_ she wondered to herself.

Some students began giggling, turning to look at her, while the teacher gave her another icy glare.

"That, you will find out for yourself. And I suggest, Nakamura-san, that you keep your opinions to yourself," he scolded her in the same stern, yet utterly yawn-worthy voice.

Her eyes darted to the floor, as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. _Funny, I thought that's what I was doing._

As if on cue, the school bell began blaring in their ears and without a second thought, the students grabbed their items and pushed their way out. In the midst of the insanity that was the end of the day, Yukari her name called, unfortunately in that same dull voice.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself but turned to go back to the classroom all the same.

"Now, this may seem like a joke to you," Mr. Miyamoto began, "but this is one of the most important learning experiences our school offers and you should take advantage. If not for the lessons you might need later in life, then for your grade. You didn't do so well on your first assignments, you know. Now, maybe I can help you get interested in this. Do you know what you would like to do when you graduate?"

She knew the exact answer to that question, but hesitated on replying. "Well...I'd like to be a fiction writer, but mostly for film."

Her teacher smiled, which was the first time Yukari had seen this, so of course she was a bit scared. Noticing this fear, and _enjoying_ it a little, Mr. Miyamoto spoke again. "I can't say that I know any writers for film, but there is at least one author I might recommend you could shadow."

"Really?" she replied warily to the old man.

"I can't say that I can show much respect for his body of work, but he _is_ an accomplished novelist." The teacher, tearing off a post-it, scribbled something down on it and handed it the young woman. "There is his name and the number where you _might_ be able to reach him."

Yukari began to walk out of the room and squinted at his sloppy handwriting before repeating the name aloud.

"Souma Shigure?"

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**A/N: Yep, part two is out already. What can I say? I'm inspired. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One, Part Two.**

**RING!**

**RING!**

The phone rang in that same annoying tone. All three teenagers stared at it warily, looked at each other, and then glanced back at the phone. It was an ordinary day at the second of the two Souma residences. The clock on the wall ticked away as the three ate their dinner, so far, without anyone starting a fight. It was odd, but peaceful, which was all that mattered. Honda Touru, smiling quite happily, stood and announced, "I'll get it!"

She walked over to the irritating device and reached out to grab it, but just before her hand could touch the phone a lazy voice called out.

"Don't answer it!"

Touru's hand flew back as if the voice had caused an electrical shock between her and the telephone. Her eyebrows furrowed at the request but she obeyed it nonetheless. She smiled pleasantly to the novelist. "Good afternoon, Shigure-san!"

**RING!**

She turned back to unnerving device. "Why don't you want us to answer the phone?"

"Why else?" Souma Yuki replied quietly. "His editor."

Grumbling under his breath, Souma Kyo added, "Does he always have to be so damn lazy?"

**RING!**

"It's not laziness, it's called _perfecting_," Shigure responded with a yawn as he strolled idly into the dining area. He kneeled at his own side of the table and looked around at everyone. "Good morning."

Yuki sighed at the greeting. "It's four PM."

"You have _your_ version of morning, I have mine," he answered with a shrugged at the purple-haired boy. The phone finally stopped ringing much to Shigure's relief, only to activate the answering machine. He groaned as the woman started talking.

**"Sensei! I know you're there! Please answer! It's very important! It's not about your deadline either! **_**Please**_** pick-"**

"Hello?" Shigure answered casually but quicker than a flash of lightning. "Oh, _good morning_, Mit-chan!"

At this sudden change in demeanor, Touru gave the man an odd look while Yuki and Kyo looked on with disapproving glances.

_"But, sensei, it's four in the afternoon!" she replied worriedly._

He leaned against the wall casually. "Morning, afternoon, is there really a difference?"

_"Well, yes actually-"_

"About this important message..."

_"Oh, yes, a young woman called for you this morning and-"_

"Really?" he asked with a smile. _A young woman?_

_"She wants to do a school project on you and your career," she replied unsurely._

"How wonderful!" he added a bit too enthusiastically, making the teenagers look up at him curiously. "And when will this be?"

_"She needs to meet you later today or tomorrow and she will be spending the week with you starting next Saturday."_

"Today is fine. Call her back and give her my address," he answered pleasantly...perhaps a bit too pleasantly.

_"I will, sensei. But while we're on the phone, a week's passed since your last deadline and-"_

"Oh look at that, it's time to help the children with their homework! Sorry, family comes before work! Bye!" **SLAM.**

Not even looking at Shigure anymore, Yuki spoke. "Since when do you help any of us with our homework?"

Kyo glared and stood up, poking a finger at his elder. "And who are you calling a _child_?!"

"I suppose it's an easy mistake with you around," Yuki replied solemnly, taking a bite of his food.

Kyo turned around and let out what seemed to be a growl. "You wanna repeat that, you damn rat?!"

Ignoring the two bickering teens, Shigure walked away with a silly grin plastered on his face. Touru watched the novelist walked away in such a joyful manner and couldn't help but think aloud, causing the two boys to stop.

"I wonder what that was about..."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took me a while to write just because I had to go fill out an application for a job earlier. Sorry! But still...enjoy!**

**Chapter Two.**

Yukari stood outside the decent sized house, biting her lip nervously and glancing ever-so-often at a copy of one of this "accomplished novelist's" books that she borrowed from her older brother. She didn't know what to expect at first, but after skimming what she would loosely call literature, she had an idea. Not exactly a pleasant idea either. _Take another step, knock on the door, be prepared for a fat balding pervert to try and molest you..._

On that pleasant thought, she instead took one step back, nervously playing with a strand of her raven hair.

_Maybe I'll just go and shadow my mom or something._

But she stayed still in that spot, staring at the house, unable to go backwards or forwards.

-----------------------------------------------

"This is a horrible idea," Yuki said quietly.

"I don't know," Touru began with a smile, "I think it's a really great idea!"

Shigure walked in, grinning like a fool, and stood beside Touru. "See? Touru-kun agrees with me! This is a **brilliant** idea! What would be better than taking a young female writer under my wing to show her the wonderful world of a novelist?"

"I feel sorry for the girl," Yuki added in a mutter.

"Say what you will, but soon you'll see how wrong you are!" Shigure replied in his same annoyingly happy tone.

"Hello?" an unsure feminine voice called out.

Shigure's eye grew wide. "She's here!"

He began to race to the door and would've made it if not for the fact that, around the corner, Kyo happened to be walking into the living room. Both trying to stop before a collision, they didn't make it in time and slammed full-force into each other. While the two were still on the floor, recovering, and Touru began panicking, Yuki simply stepped over the two and went towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Yukari repeated, after hearing a loud bang from inside.

She sighed, ready to retreat back to her house, until the sliding door opened, illuminating the front porch in the yellow light from inside. She turned back to the door, only to see a young man with strange colored hair smiling politely. "Hello."

Yukari smiled in return, still a bit uneasy. "Hi, I'm looking for...Souma Shigure?"

Instantly, a dark haired taller man dressed in robes stepped in front of the purple-haired boy. He smiled pleasantly at her which just made her blink her dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm Souma Shigure," he answered with confidence. "May I help you?"

_Phew...he's not fat or bald_, she thought, not giving herself much comfort. "I'm Nakamura Yukari; your editor told me that I would find you here."

On the other hand, he couldn't help but stare. After all, there was a high school girl at the door to see _him_.

Shigure's smile grew wider. "And here I am!"

"Great," she replied, far less enthused. Shoving the book at the man roughly, she walked past him. "Can we get this over with?"

Shocked for a moment, he stood there in the threshold before blinking and sliding the door shut. Catching up to the girl, he found himself in the dining area where all three teenagers now were.

"Welcome to my home and place of work, not to mention inspiration!" Plastering a smile back on his face, he faced the girl. "This is my family. Over there is Touru, at the end of the table is Kyo, and of course you met Yuki."

"Hello!" Touru waved, smiling brightly.

Kyo mumbled a 'hey' while Yuki waved again.

"..hi there," Yukari said awkwardly, bowing her head. "I'm Yukari."

"Nice to meet, Yukari-san," Touru greeted.

Yukari smiled lightly at the girl. "Nice to meet you too, Touru-san."

Her demeanor changing instantly, she turned back to Shigure who was still holding his book. Sure, he was not fat or balding like she had expected, in fact he was quite handsome, but looks could be deceiving_. Anyone who writes those kinds of books can't be all good, right?_

"I'll be back on Saturday," she said in a monotone voice, not hesitating to walk towards the exit. Surprised by this, Shigure began to follow her.

"Wait! It's barely been five minutes!" he answered as she opened the door.

She sighed and faced him for a mere second. "Try two minutes. And that's all I really needed."

He stood there, face completely blank, staring at her as if she'd grown a horn on her forehead.

"This was just an introduction," she elaborated while walking outside. Her voice got louder as she got further away. "A general idea for what I'll be dealing with in the coming week."

"But..." Shigure started.

"I'll see you in three days, _senpai_," she called out bitterly before disappearing into the night.

Completely stunned and still standing at the wide open door, Shigure kept staring at the empty space before him. He let out a heavy sigh and closed the door once again. Walking slowly back to the rest of the household, dragging his feet on the way, he kneeled down with the others. Exhaling loudly, he looked around at everyone. "I think that went well."

All three looked at him oddly as the novelist began to eat his supper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home," Yukari called out as she walked into the comfortable sized apartment. Her voice echoed off the nearly blank walls as she made her way straight to her room, not bothering to look around for her absent mother or her mother's 'idiot boyfriend', as she called him oh so lovingly.

Stalking miserably into her room, she slammed the door shut in vain.

Passing her stereo, she switched it on as the loud music blared through the speakers. She plopped down onto her bed and spent minute after minute staring at her blank ceiling as if it would change or maybe wouldn't be there if she closed her eyes. Time passed slowly laying there, and soon the clock on her wall had struck midnight. No sounds were made, no voices were heard. It was midnight and she was all alone in that small apartment.

A sort of growl came from her throat before she grabbed her notebook and pen from her night stand. She flipped angrily through the pages before landing on a completely blank one. A split second later, her pen found the paper.

_Look at me; I'm 18 years old, doing poorly in high school, I never see my parents, and I have to spend a whole week around some perv who happens to write. What else could go wrong?_

_**It was a random club in a random town, not so different from any other. It hadn't been too long ago that they had been there before. It didn't change at all...The same music echoed off the walls, as the same kind of girls flirted their way to free drinks. It's not as if he wanted to be there or any place like it. It was more that his friends had dragged him there because he needed some "fun" in his life. **__This is supposed to be fun?__** Sure, his life hadn't been all sunshine and flowers lately, but then again whose was? His gaze floated over the crowd once more before returning to the drink he had been nursing for what seemed like eternity. Raising the glass to his lips, he only took a sip before placing it on the counter he was leaning against.**_

A door **SLAMMED** shut twice, leaving a dull ring in her ears.

Not her door, of course, but the front door. She set her pen down with her notebook, as she gazed solemnly at her door. **CRASH!** She flinched at the loud noise but stayed where she was.

_Let the shouting commence._

_What a wonderful week this will be._

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've changed the category of humor to drama, because I realized there will be confrontations with Akito naturally. I mean I'll sort of vaguely feel bad Akito but it's fiction and I unfortunately am becoming a fangirl the more I write this. Don't worry, my stories rarely have a **_**happily ever after**_** anyway.**

**Chapter Three**

And there it was.

Saturday.

The two days in between came and left quicker than usual for Yukari, which she didn't necessarily know if that was good or bad. Grumbling as she carried her backpack filled only with her notebook, packet, and a few pens, in no time she was back at that blasted house. Following the path to the front porch, she started to move slower. After all, the more time she spent outside the house, the less she had to spend inside. In all the grief she put herself through thinking of how miserable the next week would be, there was unfortunately a very annoying voice in the back of her mind that scolded her for this.

_**You don't even know him**_, it said for the millionth time.

_I know enough_, she thought back.

_**What happened to not judging a book by it's cover?**_

_I __didn't__ judge the book by it's cover. In fact, I read a few pages of it! It's disgusting and I want nothing to do with its author._

_**You're judging a human being with printed words. Can you say 'hypocrite'?**_

She stopped in her tracks before she reached the door and squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. "I am **NOT **a hypocrite!"

"Yukari-kun, you're here already?"

Her eyes snapped open to see the very reason for this inner argument with herself. Looking very much the same as he did three days before, Shigure held a look of surprise as he stood in the doorway with a newspaper in hand. She cleared her throat and adjusted the strap of her backpack. "Of course. It's Saturday, isn't it?"

"True, I just didn't expect you so early," he admitted, thankful he had gotten up early that morning. "Who were you talking to?"

Yukari's dark eyes widened and her cheeks started to turn a barely noticeable shade of pink. "Erm...no one."

"I see," Shigure replied a bit awkwardly.

Regaining her confidence in the silence between them, she folded her arms over her chest. "Are we going to get started or what?"

"I suppose so," he replied, stepping back in the house and away from the doorway. Yukari walked past him and into the house.

Shigure rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and slid the door shut.

_This is going to be one long weekend._

---------------------------------------------------------

Making his way towards his office, Shigure turned slightly to Yukari. "So how do we begin this...um..."

"Job Shadowing project."

"Yes, how do we begin this Job Shadowing project?" Shigure corrected himself sitting at a desk next to his guest.

Yukari sighed and pulled her packet out of her bag, handing it to him. "This should elaborate on that."

He sighed and cleared his throat as he studied the top of the first page. "Job shadowing is an academically motivating activity designed to give kids the unique opportunity of an up-close look at the world of work and provide the answer to the commonly asked question, 'Why do I have to learn this?'"

"Pfft," she let out involuntarily, propping her elbow on the arm of the chair and putting her head in her hand.

He glanced at her for split second with an amused smile before going back to the page. "Step One: the person in the career must review their shadow's resume."

At that, Yukari lifted up her head and her eyes grew wide. "Wait! What resume?"

"Hmm..." Shigure flipped through the pages of the packet to the very last and turned it around to show to her. "Here it is, this thing."

"But..." she began, words caught in her throat. "I-I...didn't know..."

He shrugged and folded the other pages back, picking up a pen from his desk. "Well, then I guess we'll start with this."

"Okay..." She simply blinked.

"Student name...that one's easy." He scribbled something down. "...Grade level?"

"Twelve."

"Sex?"

She sent him a death glare.

Grinning at this, he circled 'female' and continued. "Age?"

"Eighteen."

"...Are you currently in a career path? If so state your career path."

"Screenwriting."

"...Interesting..."

She glared at him again. "_Focus_, senpai."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Alright, alright...Job Experience?"

"...cashier...uh...babysitting...I think that's it."

"Interests and hobbies?"

Yukari raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the novelist. "Is that really on there?"

Shigure nodded, flipped around the paper again and pointed to the question. "So...?"

She exhaled loudly. "Listening to music, writing, and...reading?"

"Is that all?" he asked, not because of the packet but of his own interest.

"I believe so."

He frowned slightly at her answer but went on. "And last question...What do you hope to gain from this experience?"

She gave him a flat look. "A passing grade."

"Really? Is that all...?"

With a 'hmph', she added, "Do you _honestly_ think I want to be here?"

"Then why did you choose to shadow me?" he asked, throwing her a questioning stare.

Studying the desk in front of her very closely, she sighed. "It was a recommendation from my teacher, not even a good one at that."

"Shouldn't you make your own opinion first?" he questioned her in that same annoyingly –to her at least- calm manner.

"I _have_-"

"Before jumping to conclusions because of someone else's opinion or a less than flattering book...?" he added, cutting her off. Her stare made its way up to Shigure, but instead of seeing a calmer version of the girl, her eyes still seemed to be shooting daggers at him. She said not a word, but her irritating and overall stubborn opinion spoke for her. He sighed deeply and gave her a pleading look. "All I'm asking is to give me a chance so we could perhaps get through this project of yours peacefully."

_Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite..._her mind kept taunting.

"Fine," she answered through gritted teeth, her stare now blank.

That seemed very convincing, he thought sarcastically. Looking at the packet again, he smiled all the same. "Let's continue, shall we?"

------------------------------------------

A hour passed by, maybe two; Shigure couldn't tell anymore than his 'shadow' could. Two hours of random phone calls, arguing boys, and little to no actual writing. In fact, an hour before, he suggested Yukari read something in case she was bored. She simply shrugged and in stead took out her notebook. She had been scribbling things down ever since. At the sound of the phone clicking onto the receiver, her head snapped up. Furrowing her eyebrows, she spoke for the first time in hours. "Was that a business call?"

He sat back in his chair and plastered on a tight smile. "Fortunately, no...Just a friend."

"Oh," she replied shortly and went back to her notebook_**. ... this is so pointless! Being here today was a waste of my time! I don't even know what to write now...BLAH. I wonder if I'll pass this. Or survive it. So yeah okay I'll play nice. **_

_**Maybe I deserved this.**_

_**I don't know...At some point I suppose I just...**_

"What are you writing?"

"Huh?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Shigure gave her a curious look as she kept her dumfounded one. Processing what he had said, she looked at her paper then back at her temporary mentor. "Oh! ...Nothing important."

"Well, it must be if you've been working on for so long."

She turned towards the clock and her eyes widened in horror. "Is that _really_ the time?! I need to go!"

Confused at her hurried actions as she snatched the packet from his hands and stuffed it in her bag along with several other items, Shigure opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, what's your hurry?"

By the time he spoke, she already was heading towards the door, had one shoe on, and was working on putting on the other. "Work! But I'll be back tomorrow for the interview part! Bye!"

"Alright, bye," he answered in a rush but was unsure if she even heard him since she was nearly sliding the door shut behind her and walking quickly in a panic.

_What a strange girl._

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my internet is being stupid lately...But anyway onto story!**

**Chapter Four.**

Five o'clock in the afternoon and Yukari was just getting home from work that Sunday. She yawned loudly, picking up her backpack and glancing at her room from the doorway. The whole thing was utterly plain in her opinion with nothing more than the essentials: a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk. Her frown deepened at the site. Honestly, she could care less if she never had to enter the damned room again...and silently wondered if they'd notice.

"_KariMari_!" an excited, and not to mention very close, voice rang in her ears. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she spun around to see a tall, dark haired boy, his emerald eyes shining with delight. Letting out a low growl, her arm swung around as her palm made contact with the back of his head painfully. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For using that **awful** name!" she answered the boy with a glare. "What are you doing here, Koji-baka?"

"Now is that anyway to refer to your elder?" he retorted with a smirk.

She arched an eyebrow questionably. "I seriously doubt, oh brother of mine, that simply because you're older, I should refer to you _properly_."

"Mom said that you do," he replied, grinning childishly.

Yukari snorted a laugh. "Is mom here?"

He glared and stuck out his tongue in reply.

_For a college graduate, he has the personality of a five year old_, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and walked past him. "I need to go, okay? Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She stopped and sighed near the entrance where her shoes were placed. "I have to do a school project somewhere."

"But," he began, his expression softening as he caught up to her at the door, "didn't you just get off of work?"

She shrugged, ignoring her sagging eyelids. "So?"

"Why don't you rest and just go tomorrow?" he nearly pleaded, worry etched on his features.

"I wish I could but I can't," she answered with a bit of irritation seeping into her tone, "This project is the biggest I've ever had so far, and I'm _not_ going to blow it."

Slumping his shoulders in retreat, Koji shook his head slowly. "Well, then be safe. I'll lock up here."

Yukari smiled lightly before slipping on her shoes and opening the door. She glanced one more time at her brother before walking out and closing the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way to the front entrance, Yukari stopped short of it to see one of those boys sitting on the grass...she couldn't necessarily remember which one was which, even by this one's bright orange hair, but decided to speak to him nonetheless. "Hi there! Is Shigure home?"

The boy's amber eyes darted to her then back to the sky he had been watching so intently. "Oh, it's you. No, he'll be back soon."

"Okay," she started hesitantly, "do you mind if I wait here?"

Without even a glance, he shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me."

She still stood in front of the boy, not knowing whether to sit down or not. She stared at him for a second, struggling to place him with a name. "So let's see, you're...Yuki-kun, right?"

Quicker than a flash of lightning, the boy stood, shooting her a death glare while a vein in his forehead began to throb very noticeably. "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**?!"

"...So you're not Yuki, then," she answered meekly, eyes wide.

"Damn right, I'm not!" he shouted again, snarling.

Yukari held up her hands in defense. "It was an easy mistake, no need to bite my head off..."

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "_EASY MISTAKE_?!"

"Wow, are you always this hot headed?" she asked cautiously, ready to take her brother's advice and go home and to bed.

The boy growled. "Why you..."

"Yukari-kun! Nice to see you," a voice called from behind her. She spun around to see Shigure, not in his usual robes but in a simple black suit. He looked over at the temperamental boy and spoke to her again. "Don't mind Kyou-kun, his fuse happens to be shorter than most."

She blinked and nodded. "I noticed."

Kyou glared menacingly at the two. "Oh, shut up! Both of you!"

Shigure shook his head in disappointment and sighed. "Now that's no way to treat a guest."

"Like I care," Kyou replied, arms folded as he looked away.

"Whatever," Yukari mumbled, rolling her eyes, "I'm in no mood to fight."

"Then let's begin this interview," Shigure motioned for her to follow as he opened the door and took off his shoes, which she did as well before they began walking to the office.

Stifling another yawn, Yukari glanced back for a moment. "Does he always react like that?"

"Yes would be an understatement," he answered, not bother to look back like she had, but instead loosening his tie.

Sitting down at the extra chair as her 'mentor' sat as his own she took off her back pack and set it next to her. "I don't really mind the arguing at all but yelling out of anger always bothers me."

Shigure stared at the girl for while, slightly taken aback by this sudden piece of information about her but more shocked that she even shared it. "I'll keep that in mind. You know...I didn't notice at first and maybe you didn't either but you're being surprisingly civil today."

"Well, I said I would be, didn't I?" she answered, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, you did," he confirmed with a smile. "Sorry for doubting you."

Digging through her bag, she pulled out that same thick packet. _Don't be rude, don't be rude, don't be rude..._ "Well, my first impressions are never too good anyway. For some people, it's worse to judge a book by the first few pages than by the cover. Wouldn't you agree, senpai?"

"Hmm, maybe you're right," was all her replied, leaning back in his chair.

Studying the first page of the packet, she found the first question. "And maybe we should get started on this interview."

"Yes, of course," he answered while spinning a pen that he had found on the desk in his hand. "How could I forget?"

"Oh, it's just the reason I'm here today, that's all." She grinned but inwardly rolled her eyes. "Question one...How has the field evolved—past, present, and looking into the future?"

Shigure stayed silent for a second, staring wide-eyed at the girl and blinking rapidly. "Well...um...people have been writing since they knew how...and..._presently_...there are many novelists all around the world...what would some of us do without a good book?"

"Uh huh," Yukari raised an eyebrow but wrote what the man was saying all the same.

Regaining his usual calm personality, he went on. "And in the future, I think the written word will continue to inspire and provoke millions of imaginations."

"Is that it?" she asked with a flat look. He simply nodded and stayed quiet. She exhaled loudly, glancing back at the paper. "Number two, an easy one...What do you do?"

"I write novels," was his only reply.

_Why did I even ask that one? _Scribbling the short answer down, she went to the next. "Number three, what do you like best about your job?"

Balancing the pen on the bridge of his nose, he grinned. "Hmm...The hours, all my wonderful co-workers, the salar-"

"Be serious," she cut him off with a glare.

"Ah, _there's_ the Yukari-kun I've grown accustomed to," he said, letting the pen drop into his had.

She gave him a flat look. "You've only known me since Wednesday."

"Your point?" he asked with a smile.

She sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes. "Will you just answer the question _seriously_?"

"Fine, fine...well I enjoy the freedom I have in my work, not to mention the lack of having to sit in a cubicle all day."

Yukari began to scribble down the answer. "Thank you...Question four, what kind of personal traits, interests, and styles match this job?"

"Well, you should have a definite interest in writing, reading as well," he stared, pausing for a moment. "The other two...I suppose they can vary to avoid common plot clichés..."

"Moving on," Yukari cut off, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Excuse me," a soft voice came from behind them, only to reveal the purple-haired boy from before.

Glancing quickly at the boy, she smiled and turned to Shigure. "Yuki-kun, right?"

He let out a quiet laugh and nodded. Yuki stared blankly at the two for a second. "Am I...missing something?"

"Oh, nothing," Shigure answered brightly. "What were you going to say?"

Yuki blinked as if snapping back to reality. "Oh, there's someone-"

Just then, a dark haired boy burst through the doors, pointing accusingly at Yukari and narrowing his eyes at the two. "_**Aha**_!"

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the super-long wait!!! Our computer broke and I didn't get a chance to be on it in TEN DAYS! I know, GASP. But I'm back and here to say that I am not abandoning this story. I mean I can't leave you all haning when I didn't even get a chance to write about Shigure's darker side or any parts with Akito in them!

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 5.**

Yukari blinked, as she stared wide-eyed at the boy. Shigure did something along those lines as well, though far more surprised. Yukari's wide-eyed look soon turned into a deadly glare as she balled up her fists. _I can't believe he followed me! That mistrusting freak!_

"Akihiko!" Yukari shouted, standing up in a flash. She stomped over to the boy, her face nearly matching that of a fire engine. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Koji pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "I should ask _you_ the same thing! And don't call me that! What happened to your supposed 'school project'?!"

"I'm doing it right _now_," she growled in a low voice.

He made a 'hmph' sort of sound and folded his arms, glaring at Shigure. "It doesn't look like it to me."

"Well, I _would be_ if it weren't for my **idiot brother**," she said, poking him hard in the chest as she spoke.

"Then why are you in a house full of guys, spending time alone with one that looks _way_ older?!"

Her anger began to subside at his last comment, as she sighed. _Attack of the protective older brother, I suppose... _Rubbing her temples and frowning deeply, she replied, "It's job shadowing, baka."

Behind her she heard Shigure mumble, "I don't look _that_ old…"

Silence enveloped the room rather awkwardly for Koji while he stared back and forth at the two.

"Job...shadowing?" he choked out, his voice shrinking.

Yukari exhaled loudly and gritted her teeth. "Yes, oh paranoid one."

"Well...you should have said so before you left!" he replied, gaining back some confidence, yet still sounding a bit sheepish.

"Of course or else you'd hunt me down like you don't trust me," she muttered barely loud enough for him to hear, making him wince a little at the comment. "Anyway, this is Souma Shigure, a novelist. I'm surprised you don't recognize the name, I did get one of his works from _you_."

"...So that's where you got that book!" Shigure spoke up with a grin. Standing as well and walking past Yukari, he looked at the younger man pleasantly. "It's always nice to meet a fan!"

"Souma...Shigure?" Koji wondered aloud, rubbing his chin in thought. He suddenly paused, and gave Shigure a surprised stare. "Oh..._that_ book..."

"So what did you think of it?" Shigure asked, conceit seeping into his voice.

"Uhm..." was the only response that came out of his mouth before he glanced over at Yukari who gave a questioning stare to her brother, awaiting a response as well. He gulped down hard, his nervousness setting in quickly. "Hey, I'm gonna go wait in another room while you two finish up for today so I can walk Yuka-chan home, if that's okay. Alrightly then, I'll be going now."

In a flash, Koji was out of the room and out of site. Yukari sighed in relief and took a seat at her chair once again. Shigure followed in suit, slightly confused about the happenings of the last five minutes.

Just as Shoiri was about to speak again, Koji poked his head in the room with an evil grin. "Don't take too long, _KariMari_!"

And he was gone again.

Yukari huffed loudly as Shigure stared at her strangely. _Note to self: kill Koji in his sleep._

"Sorry about him," she muttered, her stare on the ground.

He chuckled lightly, fiddling with another one of his pens on the desk. "It's quite alright. It was actually an interesting experience."

"I'm still sorry though," she explained, holding her head in her hands to cover up her face. "This was supposed to be as professional as possible and then in walks my airhead of a brother pointing fingers and shouting..."

"_Really_, it's no trouble at all, Yukari," he said, gently patting her shoulder. She lifted her head only slightly, her cheeks still slightly pink. Smiling pleasantly, he added, "So why did he call you KariMari?"

Her eyes bulged out in shock as her throat released a low groan and her face was once again buried in her hands. "My family usually calls me Kari and Koji thought he was clever by putting something that rhymed at the end."

"...And Akihiko?" he said, amused by her reaction.

She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. _Project, project, project..._ "It's his first name...he hates it. So I figure it's just as bad as his nickname for me..."

"You said you're _family_ calls you Kari," he started but paused half way through. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm guessing there's another part to this name game, then."

Yukari drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair, clenching her jaw. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"Fine, fine...shall we continue with _your_ twenty questions?" he asked, his voice not faltering one bit.

Yukari examined his expression, completely astounded that this person, this successful writer with his own small, deranged – and albeit closet – fanbase, was so very laidback. His personality gave her the impression that he didn't have a care in the world, not one worry. _That's impossible! Everyone worries! Everyone! He couldn't __**possibly**__ be as happy as he makes himself out to be! ...Right?_ She blinked rapidly, realizing she had been staring at his face for ages. And to her horror, he had been staring at her as well. Her eyes widened and her face turned a deep shade of red, to add to her embarrassment. "What are you staring at?!"

He chuckled lightly at the familiar hostility. "I was going to ask you the very same question."

She gulped down, biting her lip. "I was...I wasn't staring at you for the reason you think I was, okay!"

"Is that so?" He leaned forward in his chair, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "And what is real reason, then?"

She shot him a glare as a growl formed in her throat. "I..." She exhaled loudly. "Why are you always so...happy?"

"Well, why are you always so unhappy?" he retaliated, with a laugh.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not funny."

"Who said I was joking?" he asked, the laughter completely gone but Yukari could still feel lightness of it in the room. "An explanation for an explanation?"

"But I asked you fir-" She cut herself off, finding that Shigure's expression was clearly waiting for something. "Alright, fine! You want to know why I'm unhappy?"

He simply nodded.

"Well, the person who I'm job shadowing refuses to cooperate with me on my project even though if I don't get an amazing grade on this, I fail and have to take this class over again." She added a sneer at the end for effect.

For the first time that night, Shigure's smile completely disappeared as he lifted his head up again, sweatdropping. "That's all I'm going to get out of you at this point isn't it?"

"Yep," she replied with her own smile, feeling a sense of accomplishment at the fact that she wiped his own smile off for once. "So...an explanation for an explanation."

"Why am I always happy?" He looked at the ceiling, tapping his chin in thought for a few seconds. "Well, no one's _always_ happy." _I knew it!_ She thought, almost forming a smile before he interrupted again. "I'm happy at this precise moment because you, Yukari-kun, are so very amusing to me." He paused, looking quite pleased with himself. "_But I'm not saying that for the reason you think I am._"

She glared, still recovering from her last several embarrassments. Unable to control her level of tolerance any longer, she pointed at him threateningly, shouting, "This is SO not like when I was staring, okay?!"

"Well, at least you'll admit you were staring," he replied with a pleasant grin. "They say the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!!!" she shouted back, her anger flaring again. "Besides I would've figured that you'd be the last to consider it a problem!"

He chuckled to himself as if it was mere playful banter. "And I would've figured you'd be the first."

"That's it!" She stood up in a huff and stomped out of the room, leaving all her materials behind with the novelist. She turned to him for a brief moment before leaving the room. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

"I'll be looking forward to your visit," he replied in a sing-song voice.

Yukari roughly grabbed Koji's wrist before stomping out the door. "We're leaving!"

In the house, Shigure smiled to himself and laughed lightly. He leaned far back in his chair listen to the clearly awkward silence coming from the three teenagers in the other room. "Tomorrow, then."


End file.
